Queen versus Thief
by HopeHoodin2015
Summary: A series of bets between Robin and Regina, set during the missing year. Who will win the ultimate battle? The battle of winning the other's heart perhaps.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place during the missing year, on some scenarios that I imagine could have happened between Robin and Regina. I am trying to upload some of my older stories, there may be a mistake here or there.

Robin and his men were in the courtyard, practicing with their bows and arrows, when Regina came out to get some fresh air. Upon seeing the outlaw, she just rolled her eyes at him, Robin upon seeing her, looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning milady" Robin said with a mocking bow.

"Do you really think you can stop the witch with your sticks?" Regina asked.

"Maybe,maybe not, but i'm going to try" Robin answered.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and catch dinner instead?" Regina said as she started to walk off.

"You think its easy milady?" Robin asked as he walked after Regina.

"Its so easy a caveman can do it." Regina said.

"A what?" Robin asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Nevermind. Are you challenging me?" Regina asked.

"Yes milady, I am. Are you up to it?" Robin said.

"Anytime thief." Regina said.

"How about we add a little wager to this?" Robin asked.

"What kind of wager?" Regina said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"How about the loser has to be the servant to the winner for a day?" Robin asked with a smile on his face.

"Fine. I'm going to enjoy having you clean my room." Regina said.

"Milady, if you wanted me in your bedroom, all you had to do was ask." Robin said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Shut up and pick the target." Regina said. Robin motioned for her to come to the target on the far left, Robin's men stood back and watched the duo compete.

"Ladies first." Robin said as he slightly bowed. Regina picked a bow and put the arrow, she took her aim, and pulled back and let it fly, surprising everyone by hitting the target dead center.

"Milady nice shot. Now you're not using magic now are you?" Robin asked, suspicious.

"Afraid you might loose thief?" Regina asked.

"Not a chance milady." Robin said as he took his bow, pulled his arrow and taking careful aim. He fired, hitting the center as well, this went back and forth until the last round.

"Well get ready to do some serious cleaning thief." Regina said as she pulled her arrow back and fired, hitting the center, again.

"Hmm the pressure is on." Robin said as he pulled back, and held it, and held it, till he finally released the arrow splitting Regina's arrow down the center, therefore making Robin the winner.

"No, you cheated." Regina said, not believing the last shot.

"Milady, do you not know my reputation? I 'm the best shot in the land." Robin said.

"Arrogant much?" Regina said.

"No milady, just confident. Now I do believe I have my own personal servant for the day." Robin said, smiling as he walked up to her.

"Let's just get this over with. What do you want cleaned?" Regina asked. She could not believe she has lost this bet.

"Don't be in such a hurry milady. Hmm the first thing I would want cleaned hmm. How about we start with me?" Robin asked with a smug look on his face.

"What?" Regina asked, slightly confused.

"Well milady, I have been out practicing for quite some time, and its a little warm out this morn. So I fancy a bath, run me some water, and get some cloths and I need my servant to bathe me" Robin said as he headed towards inside, leaving a speechless Regina in the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina went into the castle and got several towels, before she headed to Robin's chambers and knocked on his door, a few seconds later his door opened.

"Well, if it isn't my lovely servant." Robin said with a smile on his face as Regina just rolled her eyes

"Lets just get this over with." Regina said.

"Someone sure is eager to clean up their favorite thief." Robin said as he moved out of the way to let her in.

"I don't know why I ever agreed with to this." Regina said as she entered the room, she saw where Robin's bath was, she used her magic to put water into the bath.

"Well?" Regina said with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I'm going to need some assistance with my clothing." Robin said, as Regina came over to him and undid his shirt cover and, then started to remove his shirt. Robin put one hand on hers stopping her progress.

"Slow down milady, or might think you are really anxious to get my clothes off." Robin said as Robin then went over to a chair, and lifted one booted leg. He used his eyebrows to signal her to remove them, Regina went over to his boot and unlaced it and pulled it off. She then moved to the other one and removed it as well. Robin then stood, and Regina moved to take his shirt off, Robin looking at her face the whole moved his arms so that she could remove his shirt, she stopped and her eyes were drawn to his chest, he saw what she was looking at and smiled.

"See something you like milady?" Robin asked, causing Regina to look at his face, anywhere but at his chest.

"I think you can handle the rest." Regina said as she went over to the bath and turned her back, she heard Robin remove his pants and walk over to the bath and got in.

"You can turn around now milady." Robin said as she turned and walked back over to the bath.

"You can start with my back." Robin said as he leaned up and gave her plenty of space to wash his back. She took the soap and used a cloth and started to wash his back, rubbing a little harder than was required.

"Mmmm,that feels great milady, a little lower if you don't mind." Robin said knowing it would make her uncomfortable.

"If I go any lower I'll be in China." Regina said under her breath.

"What was that?" Robin asked hearing her mumble something under her breath.

"Nothing." Regina said as she finished his back.

"Now my legs." as Robin put one leg on the edge of the bath. She huffed a little before she walked over and washed one leg then the other.

"There now you should be ready to face the world." Regina said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Milady aren't you forgetting something?" Robin asked with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Regina said as she turned back around to face him.

"My chest needs your attention." Robin said as she walked back to the tub and leaned down. She took the cloth and wet it again, careful to not touch him while she had it in the water. She put plenty of soap on it and sat on the edge of the bath and started to rub his chest, trying not to gaze at it too much.

"You are doing a fine job milady. Have you washed a man's chest often?" Robin asked as he enjoyed having her touch him.

"That's none of your business." Regina said while Robin just laughed at her. Robin just kept looking at her, one of his hands closed over hers and she then had no choice but to look at his face. Robin then pulled her towards him and placed one hand behind her head, as he brought her lips to his, kissing her deeply. She at first pulled back and looked at him, what she saw there both scared and pleased her.

She then leaned down and kissed him, he sat up more in the tub and kissed her pressing his tongue against her mouth, demanding entrance. "Open your mouth for me." Robin said against her mouth. She obliged and opened her mouth for him, matching his tongue with hers as well. She had one hand in his hair as she kissed him, loving the feel of his mouth on hers. It had been a long time since she had felt desire like this, she pulled back once more and looked at him.

"You know milady, if you wanted to kiss me you didn't need to loose a wager."Robin said as he teased her.

"Who said I lost?" Regina said as she pushed him into the tub, surprising him as she got up and headed to the door.

"Milady, I'm not done with my bath." Robin said not wanting her to leave just yet.

"I can see to that." Regina said as she turned and waved her hand.

"Ahhhh!" Robin yelled out as the warm bath water he had been in, all of a sudden turned ice cold thanks to her magic.

"Now you're done." Regina said with a laugh as she left his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that afternoon, Regina was in her chambers when a knock sounded at her door. She got up from her chair and walked over and opened the door, a sixth sense telling her who was on the other side, taking a deep breath first she then pulled the door open.

"Ah, there is my servant." Robin said as he came into her room carrying something in his hands.

"Well come on in." Regina said as she shut the door and followed him.

"Oh did you finally finish your bath?" Regina asked smiling.

"I enjoyed it a lot, except the very ending." Robin said as he turned and looked at her.

"Now what do you want?" Regina asked.

"Well see, I would love to have my favorite servant wait on me for lunch." Robin said.

"What?" Regina asked, frowning.

"Well see I have some fruit and bread here, and well I would appreciate it if my servant fed me." Robin said as he showed her the food on the tray.

"You are not old enough to feed yourself?" Regina asked.

"Oh, quite the opposite." Robin said as he laid down on her bed and motioned for her to come to the bed, she walked over, with her arms crossed and was standing beside the bed.

"Now sit down milady, and you feed me." Robin said as he laid the tray on the bed.

"You have got to be kidding me." Regina said.

"Not at all, come on milady. It's not every day you get the opportunity to feed such a handsome fellow now is it?" Robin asked with a smirk to his face.

"Oh let's just get this over with already." Regina said as she sat down on the bed. She then grabbed the tray, and as she was about to give him some of the food, Robin stopped her from beginning to feed him, he moved to her lap and put his head there.

"Now, continue." Robin said as Regina took some grapes and started to feed him one after the other. Robin as he ate them, looked up at her smiling a few times as she brought the grapes to his mouth. He would hold her fingers and his mouth would take the grape and some of her fingers would be kissed by his lips as he took the grapes.

"Relax milady, I am quite an honorable man." Robin said.

"A thief with honor, that's new." Regina said.

"And an Evil Queen with a soft spot for children." Robin said.

"Children are innocent." Regina said.

"And certain thieves are not?" Robin asked as he smiled up at her. She then grabbed some bread and broke off a small piece and put it to his lips, he took the bite in his mouth, holding her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist.

"You're enjoying this a little too much don't you think?" Regina asked. She hated to admit it, but she enjoyed the feel of his lips on her hand.

"Oh I'm quite pleased with how our wager came out." Robin said.

"I just bet you are." Regina said.

"Relax milady, I mean no harm I think my intentions are quite clear." Robin said.

"And what are your intentions thief?" Regina asked.

"I thought it would be quite obvious. I'm courting a certain lady." Robin said looking up at her letting his intentions be known.

"Courting? You're courting the Evil Queen?" Regina asked laughing.

"What makes you laugh milady? I'm perfectly serious, and I'm courting Regina." Robin said.

"I think you have been out in the woods for too long." Regina said.

"Why? Do I have competition for your affections milady?" Robin asked..

"Why yes you do. He's quite a charmer." Regina said.

"Is that so? And dare I ask who this rival is of mine for your affections?" Robin asked. He knew there was no other man.

"Doesn't matter who he is." Regina said.

"So what makes him so special?" Robin asked.

"Well, to begin with he is quite handsome." Regina said.

"More than me milady?" Robin asked, wondering who she was talking about.

"Yes, he is very much so." Regina said as Robin then put one hand behind her head and pulled her head down slowly towards him as he raised his head up.

"And has he held you in his arms milady"? Robin asked as their heads got closer.

"I held him in my arms, once." Regina said.

"And has his lips touched yours milady?" Robin asked as their lips were only inches apart.

"Not yet." Regina said.

"Good." Robin said as he touched his lips to hers. He started to kiss her gently, letting his lips glide over continued to kiss for a few moments longer, their lips in perfect order. Regina wanted the kiss to deepen, right when Robin pulled apart from her.

"Now milady, who is this rival? Do I know him?" Robin asked.

"Yes you do, quite well." Regina said smiling a secret smile at him.

"Well then tell me his name. So that I may challenge him." Robin said.

"I don't think that would be fair." Regina said.

"Why's that?" Robin said with a look of confusion on his face.

"Because he is five years old." Regina said with a smile, as Robin broke out in laughter. Now he knew who his rival was, his own son Roland.

"Well that may be the only man whose affections I can allow." Robin said.

"Now you have been fed, I think you can see you way back now." Regina said as she got off the bed and went to her chamber door, she looked back at Robin still on the bed. He chuckled as he got off the bed and followed her to the door.

"Until later, milady." Robin said as he leaned down and took her hand and kissed it on the top, before turning it over and delivering a kiss to the inside of her wrist. He then winked at her and left the room, Regina shut the door and leaned up against it taking a few deep breaths.

The thief was definitely getting to her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Regina headed to the stables early that morning, she had woken up and decided she wanted to go riding. Something she really hadn't had any desire to do since loosing Daniel all those years ago, but for some reason she felt a pull to do so again. She was in breeches, and a riding jacket, she paired the outfit with a black pair of riding boots. She found a horse that she liked, and saddled it and was just about to place a boot on the saddle and hoist herself up when she heard a voice behind her.

"Going for a ride this morning milady?" Robin asked as he came up behind her. She turned around to see the thief that at night haunted her dreams.

"As a matter of fact I am." Regina replied.

"Good. Then you have yourself a riding partner." Robin said with a smile.

"I didn't remember asking for one." Regina said.

"You didn't." Robin said the smile still on his face.

"Fine, just don't get in my way." Regina said.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Robin said as he got a horse and rode out to meet her.A few seconds later the duo rode off into the forest.

"So milady, has you seen my competition for your affections this morn?" Robin asked thinking about his son.

"No I haven't." Regina said.

"Ah, well he was going to go see what Little John was cooking up this morning, so maybe he will come by to see you later." Robin said.

"I would like to spend time with my little knight." Regina said smiling thinking about Roland.

"More so than his handsome father?" Robin said, jokingly.

"Definitely so, and who said you were handsome by the way?" Regina asked.

"You did milady."Robin replied.

"When did I say something like that?" Regina asked not remembering that.

"When you kissed me Regina." Robin said as the two stopped by a small pond in the forest. They decided to take a break, they quickly dismounted and walked to stand under a tree.

"You are the one who kissed me." Regina said.

"It didn't seem that you were resisting too much if I recall." Robin said.

"I was just in a weak moment is all." Regina said.

"Is that so? So you're not in a weak moment right now?" Robin asked as he walked to where he was only inches from her.

"That's right, so don't get any bright ideas or I might just turn you into a dwarf." Regina said.

"No you won't." Robin said confidently.

"Try me." Regina warned.

"I think I will do just that." Robin said as he leaned in and let his lips caress hers. At first she tried not to respond, but it was no use, she met his kiss with equal response of her own. His hands encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him as she seemed to melt up against him. What was it about this man? That she felt so drawn to him, emotional ties were a weakness, she had never had anything else but heartache when letting herself feel emotion like this. The kiss lasted only a few minutes, till they both pulled back to look at each other, Robin keeping his hands at her waist.

"Well I don't think I've gotten any shorter." Robin said as he laughed at her expression.

"You confuse me, that's all." Regina said as she pulled away from his embrace. She walked a few steps away, trying to regain her composure.

"Well if that is the case I like you confused." Robin said as he came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know what you expect, but there is nothing that can happen between us. Nothing." Regina said trying to ward him off, even with her back to him she could feel him smile.

"One thing you might not have noticed about me milady, I don't give up very easily." Robin said as he moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck, she felt his breath on her.

"One thing you might not have noticed about me, is that I don't give in easily." Regina said.

"Only to me milady." Robin said softly as Regina walked back to her horse and got back on it.

"I must commend you, you are an excellent rider milady." Robin said as he too got back on his horse.

"I spent many a days riding horses, Daniel and I-" Regina started to say but stopped herself.

"Who is Daniel?" Robin asked wondering who this man was she had just mentioned.

"It looks like rain, we need to be getting back." Regina said as she started to head back, Robin caught up with her quickly.

"Milady do you care for another bet between us?" Robin asked trying to lighten the mood.

"What kind?" Regina asked.

"How about a race back to the castle, first one back wins." Robin said.

"What does the winner get?" Regina asked.

"If I win, you accompany me to dinner tonight." Robin said.

"And when I win?" Regina asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"I accompany you to dinner tonight." Robin said as Regina just looked at him.

"Whatever you want milady." Robin said with a laugh.

"You're on." Regina said as she kicked her horse and was off, Robin right behind her. Robin was a great horsemen, but Regina's expertise on a horse was superb as she stayed ahead of Robin the whole time, easily winning the race. She headed towards the stables.

"Well done milady. I am quite impressed." Robin said as he came towards her in the stables.

"Well it was nothing to it." Regina said.

"So what is your prize milady?" Robin asked.

"I'll think about that, and will let you know at a later date." Regina said.

"Just something to look forward to." Robin said as Regina left her horse in its stall, Robin did the same with his.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Regina said as Robin just then grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Before you go." Robin said as he took her hand and kissed her hand.

"Accompany me to dinner tonight milady." Robin said.

"I'm the one who won our bet." Regina said.

"Forget the bet. Accompany me to dinner." Robin said. "Unless you're afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." Regina said.

"Then prove it to me, accompany me to dinner." Robin said, not about to give up.

"Fine. Come by my room a little before dinner." Regina said as she turned and walked back into the castle. Robin watched her walk away, a smile on his face as he did so.

"I was right." a voice said behind Robin, Robin turned towards it.

"The Queen does like you." David said as he came out from the shadows.

"I'm not sure like is the right word at times." Robin said as the two men stood there.

"In all the years I have known Regina, she has never let anyone and I mean anyone get to her like you obviously have. Good luck my friend." David said with a smile.

"Since you have some history with Regina, has she ever mentioned someone named Daniel? She mentioned him but then froze up upon doing so." Robin asked seeing David's expression change, Robin knew it was not good.

"I don't think that's something I should talk about." David said.

"If not you, who?" Robin asked.

"If you want to know about that I would ask Regina and if she won't answer I would try Snow." David said.

"Thank you my friend." Robin said.

"So I guess dinner will be interesting tonight then." David said as the two men laughed and went inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina took great care in dressing for dinner that night, she wore a black dress that accented her small waist and soft curves. For the last hour she had kept looking at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked perfect, a devlish smile broke out on her face as she tucked one strand of hair back in place.A few minutes later then she heard a knock on her door, and she tried to remove the smile on her face because she knew who it was, but was not going to give into him so easily. She waited a few moments before she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi Gina." Roland said as came towards her and he hugged her legs.

"Well hello my little knight." Regina said as she leaned down and hugged him back.

"I picked this for you." Roland said as he gave her the red rose he held in his hand.

"Why thank you. I am quite honored to receive such a beautiful gift from such a handsome young man." Regina said as she felt eyes on her, she looked up into a deep sea of blue twinkling eyes.

"I fear I will have to always compete for your affections with my son." Robin said.

"Well, you might as well accept you will not win against this young man." Regina said as she leaned down and kissed Roland on his cheek lightly.

"So I beat daddy Gina?" Roland asked as a child would.

"Yes my little knight." Regina said.

"We shall see about that." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Roland said.

"Well lets be off then." Robin said as he was just about to offer his arm to Regina when, his son grabbed her hand and started walking with her. Regina just turned and smiled back at Robin.

"Roland, wait one second." Robin said not about to give up just yet.

"Now Roland, when you get older as a gentleman should do, you offer your arm to a lady when you are escorting her to dinner. Here let me show you how it's done." Robin said as he offered his arm to Regina, at first she did not respond.

"Now you will assist me in showing my boy how it's done won't you?" Robin asked as he raised his eyebrows. "It's for the boy, I swear."

"Right, fine let's go." Regina said as she put her arm through Robin's and Roland held her hand as they headed to the dining hall. Many a heads turned as the trio entered, Grumpy's jaw dropped not believing what he was seeing, and putting him into a more fouler mood if that was possible. Granny just smiled and nodded her head, she knew something was going on between those two. Snow just beamed as she looked at the couple, she was happy that Regina might finally be able to find her happiness. David just nodded at Robin as they passed by their table and headed towards where Robin's men were, some of his men just looked at them, some were still a bit leery of the Queen, luckily Roland helped break the tension.

"I brought Gina to dinner Little John." Roland said as he sat down beside Little John, leaving room for Robin and Regina.

"Gina is it." Little John said raising an eyebrow at Robin who sat down beside Regina.

"My son the charmer, she couldn't resist his face." Robin said.

"It was the dimples that did it in for me." Regina said as she turned to see Robin smiling.

"I have dimples like daddy Gina." Roland said causing Robin to chuckle at Regina.

"Yes well." Regina said as they started to eat their dinner. Some of the men talked with Regina, the talk was small they were trying to break the ice with her for Robin's sake. Some were surprised at the ease they had with her, they all knew she had done evil things, but they were willing to give her a chance for Robin and evidently Roland.

"Milady would you like to take a walk?" Robin asked as they had finished their dinner.

"In my own castle?" Regina said as Robin just raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, let's go." Regina said as they stood up.

"Roland you stay with Little John and I'll be up soon." Robin said as he kissed his son's forehead and offered his arm to Regina who took it and they started to walk towards the court yard.

"Thank you for accompanying me to dinner milady, I thoroughly enjoyed having you by my side tonight." Robin said.

"You're welcome." Regina said not admitting she too enjoyed the evening.

"You know I still owe you for winning our bet." Robin said reminding her.

"I haven't thought of what I want just yet." Regina said.

"Ah, well if you need any assistance with your bath, I will be more than happy to help." Robin said his thoughts going back to when she had helped bathe him.

"Your assistance is not required there." Regina said letting a slight blush start on her face, she was grateful for the nightfall to hide it.

"Maybe then with helping you with your corset, I'm good at laces." Robin said smiling.

"That's something you'll never see me with as long as you live." Regina said.

"Never say never milady. Did you ever think you would be kissing someone like me?" Robin asked.

"I was just overwhelmed is all, coming back to this realm from the one we came from it was just a shock is all." Regina said.

"Is that so? Well, since you have been back for awhile now you should no longer feel such feelings now." Robin said as he stopped walking and turned towards her.

"I just thought of what I want as winning our bet." Regina said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Robin asked.

"You can't kiss me unless I tell you to." Regina said.

"Are you sure that is what you want milady?" Robin asked, clearly disappointed.

"Yes, yes that's exactly what I want." Regina said smiling, thinking now she had finally found something to stop this pull towards him.

"Alright, you got it. I won't kiss you unless _you_ tell me to." Robin said smiling.

"Great, now I need to head back to my chamber." Regina said as Robin nodded and escorted her back upstairs to her room.

"Again, thank you milady for your company this evening and I look forward to you telling me to kiss you." Robin said as he mocked bowed in front of her and headed back to his room to check on Roland, leaving a bothered Regina in her room. A part of her was glad that now she could concentrate without Robin invading her thoughts, another was for some reason bothered that she wouldn't feel those arms around her and his lips on hers at the same time. She got undressed, changed and walked to her balcony that over looked the courtyard. For some reason she felt eyes on her and she turned her head to the right and saw Robin, leaning back against a wall on his balcony, he just stood there and looked at her. She allowed it for awhile then she turned and pulled the curtains to block his view into her room and got into bed, her last thoughts were of Robin.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Regina woke up after a restless night's sleep. She usually didn't always remember her dreams, but the previous night's dream would stay with her, she had been dreaming of her and Robin. Robin and her making love together. It felt so real she had dreamed of the way he had touched her, the way he looked in the light from the light from the fireplace, the look on his face as he had leaned back after kissing her. The love he had held in his eyes she had seen that look one too many times. She had woken up during the night after dreaming this, and had not really been able to go back to sleep, because every time she had tried it, the dream would start off again. Tthose blue eyes always looking at her with love and adoration.

"Damn that man, and damn me for letting him get close to me. What is wrong with me?" Regina said to herself in her room as she finished getting dressed. She decided she was going to go out for a ride, and leave everything behind her. She finished getting ready, she wore her breeches and a riding jacket. As she was about to leave the castle and head for the stables, she saw Robin in the courtyard near the stables. Knowing there was no way around him, she quickly turned and bumped into something.

"Gina, are you going for a ride?" Roland asked as he hugged her legs.

"Yes, my little knight I was just thinking of doing that." Regina said as she hugged him.

"Can I go with you?" Roland asked. Regina would love for Roland to go with her, but she was trying to avoid Roland's father.

"You can, but I am going to have to sneak us there. Are you ok with me using magic to get us there?" Regina asked the adorable little boy.

"Yes. Can Daddy go with us as well?" Roland asked not knowing how much Regina wanted to avoid his father.

"And where pray tell am I going?" Robin asked from behind them. Regina turned around to see the man who had haunted her dreams last night. She tried to cover the blush that rose from her cheeks.

"Daddy, Gina and I are going to sneak off to go riding. Can you go with us?" Roland asked as Robin raised and eyebrow at Regina, wondering what had caused that faint blush to appear.

"Yes little man. I would love to go riding with you and Regina. Why don't you go get us some fruit from the kitchen real quick while I talk with Regina?" Robin asked as his son ran off to do just so.

"Just for the record I would not have let anything happened to your son on our ride." Regina said,trying to avoid what she knew was coming.

"Oh milady, I have no doubt you would of protected him. I happen to trust you with him" Robin said.

"Good, now that's settled lets be on our way." Regina said as she started to walk past Robin, he stopped her by grabbing her arms gently turning her towards him.

"So I have to wonder two things. One if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to avoid me for some reason. Any thoughts on that milady?" Robin asked with a smile on his face, his dimples clearly showing.

"I'm not afraid of you. So there is no reason to avoid you." Regina said damning those very dimples he possessed.

"That's good, because I don't wish you to fear me, but I believe you have a fear in the way you are starting to feel towards me." Robin said confidently.

"You are too cocky for your own good. I have no feelings for you, oh wait yes I do. I feel aggravation when you are around." Regina said as she walked away from him, knowing it was a lie what she had just said. She felt Robin walk up behind her, she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Aggravation? Hmm I believe you might feel that at times, but I think you are feeling more towards me. You're attracted to me, don't even try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes, you have the same look in your eyes as I have in mine. It's a feeling so intense, it starts to consume you. You enjoy my company or you never would have kissed me, and let me kiss you if you didn't, because if you didn't feel something for me you would have hurled a fireball at me" Robin said, letting his hands land on her waist, and pulling her closer to him.

"You're delusional, you know that" Regina said as she breathed deeply. She admitted to herself inwardly that everything he had said was correct. He turned her around to him so he could look into her eyes.

"No, I'm just a simple man. A man who is falling for a queen, a queen who is also falling for a thief." Robin said finally admitting to her his feelings openly.

"You're not." Regina said.

"Not what? Not falling for you? Yes milady, I am." Robin said. "Stop fighting me Regina. Trust me, trust what you are feeling Regina." Robin said, trying to get through to her. He leaned his head in very close to her, their foreheads touching slightly.

"Now for the other thing I wonder, is what was the reason for the blush that appeared a few moments ago? Dare I hope I was the cause of it?" Robin asked wanting to know desperately.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Regina said.

"Is that so? Hmm have you been thinking about me perhaps? Dreaming about me perhaps, because I must confess I dream about you often." Robin said as he looked into her eyes, Regina saw that look again. The look she had of him in her dreams.

"Aren't you?" Regina asked.

"Am I what?" Robin asked knowing fully what she had expected him to do.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Regina asked her eyes going bigger. She didn't believe that had come out, she hadn't intended it to.

"Aren't you forgetting something? You have to ask me." Robin reminded her with a smirk on his face.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Regina said.

"With pleasure milady." Robin said as he leaned in and took her lips into a passionate kiss. His tongue nudging against her lips, wanting to enter, Regina opened her mouth letting him in. Their tongues danced as their lips were fused, his arms were wrapped around her, her hands on his arms holding him to her.

"Daddy I'm ready." Roland said as he came up to the two adults, they pulled apart.

"He is definitely my rival for you Regina." Robin whispered to Regina.

"Then let's be off little man." Robin said as Roland grabbed his father's hand in one, and Regina's hand in the other and the trio headed for the stables.

"Come on little man." Robin said as he was going to put Roland on his horse, Roland took a few steps back.

"I want to ride with Gina." Roland said as Robin just looked at Regina on her horse, a question on his face, she smiled and nodded.

"I would love to have you ride with me my little knight." Regina said.

"Definitely my rival." Robin said as he picked up his son and placed him in front of Regina, Robin let his hand rub her left thigh, caressing it for a few seconds then he too got on his horse and they rode out. Roland sat in front of Regina, Robin at her right on his own horse, a few minutes later they came to a small river and decided to dismount and have a small snack. Regina handed Roland to Robin, and then she too dismounted and they sat under a tree watching the water and enjoying the afternoon. Regina would sneak glances at Robin while listening to Roland talk, Robin just stared at her as they ate.

"Gina are you going to be my momma?" Roland asked causing Regina and Robin to look at Roland.

"Roland? What made you ask that question?" Robin asked as his son had no filter, he just said what came to his mind.

"I saw you kissing Gina, and most people who kiss are married. Gina do you want to marry my daddy?" Roland asked, causing Regina to look at Robin who just smiled daring her to answer this.

"Roland, your daddy and I are just friends." Regina said.

"So why were you kissing him then? You and Prince David are friends, but you don't kiss him like you do Daddy. Don't you like my Daddy?" Roland asked this question caused Robin to laugh out loud at this.

"Roland, I do like your Daddy. Sometimes friends kiss. Anytime you want to chime in here outlaw." Regina said looking at Robin.

"Ah milady, you are doing quite well on your own and I like you as well."Robin said, smiling.

"Do you understand what I'm saying Roland?" Regina asked Roland.

"I think so. I think you are playing hard to get." Roland said causing Robin to choke on his food.

"Where did you hear this Roland?" Regina asked knowing this was not something Roland had come up with on his own. She assumed Robin had said something to someone and Roland had overheard it.

"I heard Prince David and Snow White talking." Roland said causing Robin to laugh once more.

"Well just remember what I have told you, and ignore the others." Regina said.

"Ok Gina. So will you be kissing my Daddy more?" Roland asked. Robin looked at Regina with a question on his face as well, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh he might be kissing something, but I'm not sure it will be me." Regina said.

"I can do that as well milady." Robin said causing Regina to give him such a look. If not for Roland there is no telling what she would have said to Robin.

"I'm sleepy." Roland said as he went and laid his head on Regina's lap, curling up to her. She just stroked his back and moved hair away from his face.

"I can't tell you how much I enjoyed your answers milady." Robin said enjoying seeing the two most important people in his life like this.

"Bite me." Regina said.

"I can do that too." Robin said as they rested for awhile. Regina laid back and was only going to rest her eyes for a few moments, but she too was soon asleep. Robin stayed awake to keep watch, he watched his son enjoying his slumber beside Regina and he saw the woman he was falling for asleep as well, she looked so peaceful, not at all the evil queen.

"Dream of me Regina." Robin said as he leaned and kissed the side of her neck below her ear, he saw that she smiled in her sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina woke up to the feeling of someone moving around her, she opened her eyes to see Roland stirring besire her. She raised up to see Robin walking back towards them.

"Did you enjoy your nap milady?" Robin asked as he sat down beside her.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. How long have we been asleep?" Regina asked, talking about her and Roland.

"For awhile now. I was quite content to watch you both sleep." Robin said, his eyes raking over her.

"We should be getting back to the castle or Snow will send a search party out for us." Regina said as Robin picked up Roland into his arms. Regina got up as well and walked back to her horse.

"Gina." Roland said, very sleepy still. He clearly wanted to ride with Regina again.

"Give him to me." Regina said as she stretched her arms out for him. Robin smiled as he placed his son in her arms.

"You don't speak of him, your son." Robin said looking up at Regina.

"He's lost to me for now." Regina said, she couldn't surpress the tear that sneaked out of of the corner of her eye.

"Milady, I didn't mean to make you sad. I'm sure you have done a great job raising him without a father around." Robin said.

"I didn't need anyone else. I'm more than capable of taking care of him." Regina said.

"I have no doubt of that. You adopted him as a baby?" Robin asked.

"Yes, yes I did. He was quite a handful as a baby, he cried so much. I would have done anything at times to stop his cries, one day he stopped, and he has been my little prince ever since." Regina said with a smile on her face as she remembered that day.

"Your little prince, your little knight and your thief. Great combination if I do say so myself, I hope to meet your son one day." Robin said.

"How did you know I adopted Henry?" Regina asked.

"Snow might of mentioned it once, but even without that I can see you have a strong motherly instinct. I've seen the way you are with Roland." Robin said.

"Well he is much well behaved than his scoundrel of a father." Regina said with a smile.

"Scoundrel? Scoundrel? I think I like the sound of that." Robin said as he rubbed her thigh once more with his hand. Robin then went and got on his horse and they headed back to the castle. No matter how many times people saw them together, they still managed to turn heads and cause jaws to drop. They brought their horses back to the stables, Robin taking the sleeping Roland from Regina's arms, she felt the loss instantly. She dismounted quickly, she was just about to go back to her room.

"Would you like to help me put him in his room? Poor lad is worn out." Robin said, he wanted his son and Regina to bond as much as possible. Eepecially now that he was finally making some progress with Regina.

"I would like that. I haven't put a little boy to bed in so long. Henry as soon as he could, put himself to bed, so independent." Regina said.

"Wonder where he got that from." Robin said with his eyebrows raised. Regina just rolled her eyes and opened her arms for the sleeping Roland, he gave her his precious cargo and together they headed into the castle and entered the chamber where Roland and Robin slept. Robin went to Roland's bed and pulled the covers back, Regina carefully placed him in the bed, removing his shoes and put the covers back on him,. She leaned over and kissed him on his forehead, the two adults left the room quietly and stood in the walkway of the castle.

"Why does my son get so many kisses from you? Yet I have to almost beg to feel your lips on mine." Robin said.

"Maybe if you were as charming as your son, you wouldn't have to try so hard." Regina said.

"Maybe you can give me some pointers milady." Robin said.

"Well you might trying not to be so aggravating to me." Regina said.

"I think you enjoy the way I am. I think you enjoy bickering with me. I think you enjoy the way I make you feel, it's been awhile since you have felt this way about a man hasn't it." Robin said.

"My past doesn't concern you." Regina said not wanting to discuss certain things with him.

"That very well may be true, to be honest I'm more concerned with your future." Robin said.

"You actually think you'll be in my future?" Regina asked.

"Well I certainly hope so." Robin said with a smile on his face as he leaned in closer to her. Her back was to the wall, he leaned in close to her face.

"As I hope you are in mine." Robin said as he leaned in to kiss her lips. He kissed her lips gently, then he pulled back to look at her.

"I didn't ask you to kiss me." Regina said.

"Yes, you did." Robin said "Your eyes asked me to" Robin said as she raised up and brought his down on hers. He kissed her deeply this time,bringing her body in direct contact with his. He had his hands on her waist, he brought one of them up to the side of her breast, rubbing it slightly. When he heard her moan, he took that as encouragement, and pressed his body into hers even more, putting his feet between hers, causing her legs to separate even more. He brought her legs to the side of his, one on each side, he pressed his lower body into hers. Upon hearing her moans and feeling her moans deep in their kiss, he brought his hands to her waist and lifted her up slightly, he held her hips on each side of his,while he started slowly grinding into her. He felt her hands grip his arms, her nails digging into his flesh, he moved his lips to her neck, kissing it harshly. He continued to rock his hips into hers, making sure she could feel his desire for was so turned on, it never entered her mind that anyone walking by could see them. If not for their clothes they would be making love right there in the hall. Robin was so consumed for Regina he didn't hear the approaching footsteps coming towards them until it was too late.

"Robin, sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with you" Little John said as he came up to the two of them. Robin hearing Little John, instantly let go of Regina. Regina upon being set back on her feet, was unsteady at first. Robin held her by the hips for a few seconds then turned to Little John.

"John,I'll be with you in a minute" Robin said as he nodded his head to John and John smiled and went on his way.

"Regina, what happened was going to happen between us and you know deep down more is going to happen between us. It's just a matter of timing. When the time is right between us, it will happen." Robin said, not letting her run from him again.

"Want to bet." Regina said with a smile.

"Yes milady, I do." Robin said as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

"Are you up for another challenge?" Regina said.

"What do you have in mind?" Robin asked, intrigued on where she was going with this.

"How about a game of cards later? Say after dinner tonight, in my room." Regina said, boldly.

"What kind of cards will be be playing?" Robin asked.

"Its called Poker. I'll explain it to you later, but where I lived for awhile we also play it another way, if you are bold enough to." Regina said.

"How is that?" Robin asked.

"Its called strip poker. After every round the loser has to remove an item of clothing. Are you up to it?" Regina asked.

"For you? Always. I look forward to it." Robin said as he kissed her once more before she left. He watched her walk away a smile on his lips as he then turned and went to go find Little John. He couldn't help the smile on his face, he was very intrigued by the evening to come and this Strip Poker game of Regina's


	8. Chapter 8

Robin headed to John's room to see what was so important that he interrupted them earlier. He knocked on his door, he let his thoughts go back to how close Regina and him were starting to get. He was smiling as the door in front of him was opened.

"I know that look, Robin." John said as he moved and let Robin walk into the room.

"You said you needed to talk to me?" Robin asked.

"A few of the men expressed their concern to me about how the Queen and you are around each other, and after the image that I got a little bit ago, I am as well." John said.

"Well, you can reassure the men and yourself, that Regina is not the Evil Queen anymore. She's a changed person, John." Robin said.

"I trust you, Robin. I'm just cautious when it comes to her." John said.

"I understand, I do. John, you have known me for a long time now. You know I would never endanger Roland." Robin said.

"I guess you have a point." John said.

"Now, since we are on the subject. Could you take care of Roland after dinner tonight? I'm have a card game with Regina tonight." Robin said.

"Card game. Yeah, okay." John said as Robin smiled slightly.

Regina arrived to the dining hall early that evening, she sat down beside Snow and David. She leaned over to Snow and whispered to her, so no one else could hear her.

"So what all have you told Robin about me?" Regina asked.

"He just asked a few things about you. I didn't see any harm in what he asked." Snow answered.

"You said I was playing hard to get?" Regina asked.

"That was David. How did you know that?" Snow asked.

"Roland repeated that to me." Regina said.

"So you have been spending a lot of time with Roland, and I assume his cute father as well." Snow inquired, she could not help the smile on her face.

"He's not as cute as you seem to think." Regina said.

"You're right. Don't tell David, but he is quite handsome,and I have seen the way he looks at you. As well as the way you look at him, the second either of you see the other you're glued to the other." Snow said as at that moment Regina's head turned towards the left, watching as a certain man, with his little boy walked into the hall. His head scanned the hall until he found the one person he wanted to see, he smiled at her. She saw Roland wave at her, she waved back at Roland and just nodded at Robin who then went to sit with his merry men. Robin sat so that his gaze was always on her.

"I rest my case." Snow said, watching the two of them watching each other, she grabbed Regina's hand as she continued.

"Regina, he cares for you that is evident. I know you feel something for him, you wouldn't have let him get close to you at all if you didn't. Regina I know I have caused you sadness in the past, but I hope that is what it is,the past. Regina I know you, I know you feel things with your entire being,and I know you don't share what you are feeling at the time. I have seen how hard life has been for you, and your ability to bounce back after it. Don't let this pass you by, don't let anything hold you back on what you are feeling. Give Robin a chance, give your heart and your soul a chance for happiness." Snow said as Regina turned to look at Robin and smiled back at him. They continued their meal and Regina left as soon as she was done, she had a lot to get prepared for, she had flirted with Robin earlier,but she thought she was not opening her heart to him, but the more she thought about it,maybe she was just a little. She arrived in her room and prepared a table, got the cards ready and she had some wine and fruit for them to snack on as they played. A few minutes later a knock was on her door, she hurried over to it and smoothed her hair and paused for a second to take a deep breath, she then opened the door.

"Milady." Robin said.

"Come in." Regina said as she moved to let him enter her room.

"Where is Roland this night?" Regina asked.

"He is with Little John listening to tales of some of our adventures." Robin said.

"I see, setting him to follow your footsteps I bet." Regina said.

"Actually I hope for more for him with his future, as I do for my own as well." Robin said as he came to stand right before her.

"And what do you think your future holds?" Regina asked, looking at his eyes.

"I hope it holds a certain lady and a certain card game she was telling me about." Robin said.

"Then lets start the game." Regina said as they sat at the table and Regina explained how to play the game. Robin caught onto the rules and she started to deal the cards, the game was close but at the end of the first round, Robin won the first round.

"So I guess this means you are about to loose an item of clothing? Do I get to pick which item?" Robin asked as he smiled so that his dimples showed.

"Why not? Which item shall I remove for you?" Regina said in her most sexy voice.

"I think,I shall pick...your riding coat milady." Robin said as Regina stood up and slowly unbuttoned the coat, removing it slowly off her body and dropping it on the floor. She still had on a shirt under that, she sat back down and started to deal the cards once more.

"You know milady, I do believe I'm going to enjoy this strip poker game of yours." Robin said.

"Just wait until I win." Regina said, a smile on her face.

"I'm looking forward to it." Robin said as they played the next round, again Robin won the round.

"You know I'm beginning to think you know how to play this game." Regina said.

"Just beginners luck is all." Robin said.

"Your left riding boot milady." Robin said as she turned in her chair and stood up and walked over beside Robin and placed her left foot in his lap.

"Care to assist me." Regina said with a raised eyebrow. He put his hands on her ankle and she pulled her leg out of the boot, she placed her foot on his lap, and he put his hand on the back of her leg, caressing it slightly. She then moved back to her chair, she took a drink of the wine as Robin dealt the cards. With this round found Regina winning, Robin took a drink of the wine smiling at her.

"About time." Regina said as Robin stood.

"Now which item would you like removed milady?" Robin asked.

"Your vest." Regina said smiling.

"As you wish." Robin said as he undid the ties and removed his vest letting it hit the floor. He too had on an undershirt, Regina smiled and dealt the cards once more. This time Robin won, Regina just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your other boot." Robin said as she walked over to him again and he helped remove it. He let his hand once more roam on her calf, she moved back to her chair and took another swallow of the wine.

"Careful milady, I don't want you not to be able to finish this game." Robin said as she smiled and he dealt the cards, Robin winning again.

"Your shirt milady." Robin said as she stood and she pulled the shirt over her head. She still had on a bustier to cover her breasts, she stood there and let him look at her, she saw the look in his eyes, the lust that was building in those blue eyes. Robin took a swing of his own as Regina sat back down and dealt the cards, this round going to Regina, Robin raised his eyebrows.

"Your left boot." Regina said as Robin took off his boot and sat back down and the next round Regina won again. Robin lost his other boot, the next round Robin lost once more.

"Your shirt." Regina said as Robin took off his shirt. Regina admired his chest, the chisled chest of his. Robin stood there letting her get his fill of him, he sat back down and the next round went to Robin.

"Your pants milady." Robin said as Regina stood up and slowly removed her pants, letting them slide down her thighs, she kicked them away from her. She still had on some silk undies, Robin's eyes were glued to her form, it was taking all he could do to not go to her and pull her into his arms.

"Had enough?" Regina asked still standing there.

"Not near enough, but enough for this round." Robin said as she sat down and the next round, went to Regina, Robin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well one good turns deserves another, your pants as well" Regina said as Robin stood up and removed his pants. He had on a pair of drawers still on, but that was all he had on at the moment,and as much as he tried to control his body, a certain aspect of his body had responded to Regina from the instance he had entered her room. Regina took note in this and smiled, knowing she had made his body respond to hers. After a few moments Robin sat down and dealt the cards again.

"Be careful there thief, you are down to your last item." Regina said smiling.

"Oh I'm well aware of this, but so are you." Robin said as this round went to Robin he smiled sexy.

"Your bustier." Robin said as she stood up and put her hands behind her back and unclipped her bustier. Her arms covered her chest until her bustier was let go and fell to the floor, she lowered her arms, standing proudly and naked from the waist up. Robin's eyes were glued to her, his body was responding below the table even more so.

"See something you like thief?" Regina asked already knowing the answer full well.

"Very much so." Robin said as he admired her perfect breasts, they were not too small, nor too big. He remembered how they had felt in his hands earlier, granted it was with her having her clothes on. He wanted nothing more than to feel them now. She sat down and Robin dealt the cards, this would be the last round, one was going to loose and one was going to final game was very close and the winner was Regina.

"Well milady wins this game." Robin said as Regina smiled and nodded her head.

"Well get to it thief." Regina said as Robin stood up and put his hands on his drawers and removed them from his form. He cupped himself in his hands as best he could, but with a fully aroused cock, it was hard to do so.

"So what now milady?" Robin asked.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well for starters, you can remove your hands." Regina said as Robin raised his eyebrows, and slowly removed his hands placing them at his hips, confident in all his naked glory. Regina just sat there and admired his body. It didn't matter to her that she was semi naked at this moment.

"Now what milady?" Robin asked, watching Regina look at him she got up and walked over to him. She leaned in close to him letting the tips of of her nipples brush his chest and whispered.

"Now you can get dressed thief." Regina said as she walked back to the table, she gathered up her clothes, and started getting dressed.

"Was this your plan all along, to get me naked? Because all you had to do was ask if that was the case, milady." Robin said.

"You'll just have to always wonder that." Regina said as she had her breeches back on, the undershirt back on she turned to see Robin was still completely naked.

"Are you having problems getting dressed?" Robin asked with a smile on his face. "Milady did you let me win those rounds that I won?" Robin asked.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Because you like teasing me." Robin said as he walked over to where Regina stood.

"And you enjoy teasing me as well." Regina said trying her best not to look down.

"You enjoy my body don't you?" Robin asked as he took her hand and placed it on his chest, she rubbed his chest as he placed his hands on her arms. Letting his hands brush the side of her breasts, then he cupped both her breasts in his hands. He started to kneed them through her shirt, her mouth opened and his head swooped down and kissed her lips taking her breath away in the process.

"I've thought about you all day since we were interrupted earlier in the hallway." Robin said against her mouth continuing to caress her breasts, before he lowered one hand down and started to rub between her breeches helping to cause some friction he rubbed harder he looked down at her face seeing the desire building there.

"Touch me milady, I've dreamed of having your hands on me." Robin said as she lowered her hands down his chest to his lower stomach letting her hands hold his cock, and start to rub it up and down. Robin's gasp came out loud, he loved the feel of her hands on him, she rubbed his tip, causing his hips to jerk towards her. He kissed her lips deeply, he took her shirt off and shoved her bustier down letting his hands touch her breasts, no fabric separating them now. He took his fingers and pulled on her nipples, making them harden instantly he lowered his head and took one in his mouth sucking on it. He took the nipple and bit down slightly causing Regina to moan, he quickly brought his head back to her lips and kissed her. He then took his hands and placed them under her hips, just like he had earlier that day in the hallway her legs came around his waist ,as she started to move her hips on his erection. She was still in her breeches, as Robin continued to kiss her deeply as she rocked against him both of them moaning deeply.

"I want you, more than anything." Robin said passionately as he moved his lips to her neck, and kissed it before sucking on it. Regina knew the next morning she would have a mark there, but a part of her wanted him to mark her to leave his mark on her, his hands were in her hair he loved her hair the length of it.

"Take me." Regina said as Robin put her back on her feet, and was grabbing for her breeches when a knock sounded on her door.

"Leave it." Robin said kissing her lips.

"It could be important." Regina said between kisses.

"Regina?" David asked on the other side of her door.

"Regina are you there? I need to speak with you, it's important." David said louder this time.

"Damnit, get dressed." Regina said as she pulled away from Robin and started to get dressed.

"One minute." Regina yelled as Robin started to get dressed as well. He was just about done, it took him a little longer than usual because his breeches were far too tight right now. He sat down at the table to hide the reason, once she was sure Robin was presentable she went to the door and opened it.

"How can I help you?" Regina asked.

"Good, I'm glad I found you, Robin." David said as he saw his friend at the table looking for some reason upset.

"Uh we were just playing cards." Regina said for him.

"I see." David said as he then really paid attention to the couple, Robin looking angry his hair was slightly out of whack as was Regina's. He saw what looked like the beginning of a mark on her neck, a small smile started to form on his face as he realized what he had interrupted.

"You were saying." Regina said.

"Well, we were going to throw a ball to announce about our new baby, and Snow and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind it being here, and if you wouldn't mind help to plan it." David said.

"That's fine with me, just let me know when." Regina said trying to get David to leave.

"Ok then, you two enjoy your card game, Robin." David said as he smiled once more.

"David." Robin said, as his friend left he hated that they had been interrupted them. Right when he was making great progress with Regina. He hoped she would not take steps back after this, he watched her shut the door and lean up against it.

"So I guess that is our evening," Robin said hoping it wasn't.

"'It's late, and I need to get into bed." Regina said.

"Ah milady, I completely agree." Robin said as he stood up and walked to where Regina stood against the door, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Alone." Regina said.

"For now." Robin promised as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently this time. She responded instantly, Robin knew better than to let his passion loose right now. If he pressed too much, he knew it would pull her away from him. That was the last thing he wanted, as much as he wanted to make love to her tonight, he knew it would not be the right time. He was pleased in the way she had responded to him, he knew it was a big step for her and he had no intention of letting her run away from him.

"Good night milady, I'll see you in the morning." Robin said as he looked down at her, her bruised lips he also saw the slight area on her neck. He had put the mark there, and the one thing that he was most proud of was the desire still in her eyes.

"Good night, give Roland a kiss from me." Regina said as Robin kissed her once more.

"May you have pleasurable dreams, I know I will this night."Robin said as he kissed her hand before leaving, closing the door behind him. Regina walked over to her bed still frustrated from tonight's activities.. She could only wonder how far her and Robin would be right now if they had not been interrupted, deep down she knew they would be on her bed right now making love together.

"Oh god, I'm in love with him." Regina said to an empty room, she knew when the thought of making love with Robin was in her head that she was in love with him. Because otherwise it would only be sex and she knew this time it would be different for her. She got changed and walked to the balcony, her eyes immediately went to where Robin's balcony was and she was not surprised to see him there. She looked at him for a few moments more, the moonlight letting each other see the other and what Regina saw, what she saw was her future.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina woke up the next morning exhausted, she had slept some during the night, but her dreams have been filled of Robin and her having not been interrupted the previous night, but one of her thoughts had drifted of loosing Robin. Of him not being able to accept her evil past, and that is what is was her past, not her present. She owned up to what she had been before, not what she was anymore. She had changed for Henry, and for herself, and for her extended family, even for Robin.

She did see Robin in her future, she had tried to shut him down, but he would not give up on her not once. Not even after all the insults she had thrown his way, he was the one person who had not given up on her. She was in love with him, she had not felt this way since Daniel. She hurried and got ready for breakfast, she wore her hair down a long red dress. One that was not so Evil Queen like, and quickly made her way downstairs, she looked around the hall but didn't see the pair of blue eyes she wanted to see. She saw Roland and he waved from his seat with the merry men she waved back at him, and then she then sat down beside the Charmings.

"Regina, are we looking for someone?" Snow asked with a smile.

"You told her didn't you?" Regina asked as she looked to David.

"I didn't know it was a secret." David said.

"It's not, but still." Regina said.

"And Regina, I'm very sorry for interrupting like I did." David said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, stop it Charming enough with teasing her." Snow said, playfully hitting his arm.

"I'm very happy for you Regina. Robin is a very nice man, and as I said I see the way he looks at you and you him, speak of the devil."Snow said as she saw Robin walk into the hall just then. He scanned the room seeking the person he wanted to see, he saw her and smiled. He then went over to his son and whispered something to him causing Roland to smile big. Then Robin took his son's hand, and they walked over to where Regina was sitting. She quickly made sure there was room for him and Roland.

"Good morning everyone, milady." Robin said.

"Morning Robin, morning Roland." Snow said.

"We thought we might join you for breakfast this fine morning." Robin said as he and Roland quickly sat down beside Regina, with Roland sitting between them.

"You look beautiful this morning milady." Robin said as he leaned in close to her.

"Thank you." Regina said as she smiled back at him.

"Gina, can we go on another ride soon?" Roland asked, making Snow look at Regina.

"I would love to do that Roland." Regina said.

"Today?" Roland asked.

"If your Daddy can go with us." Regina said as she looked at Robin.

"I would love to accompany my little man, and a beautiful lady on a picnic." Robin said with a smile on his face after awhile they finished their breakfast. Snow wanted to talk to Regina for a minute while Robin went and got some snacks for their picnic with Roland, and promised to meet them in the stables later. Regina after finishing talking with Snow quickly made her way upstairs and changed into a riding outfit, and braided her hair quickly and was basically running down to the stables.

"Eager are we?" Robin asked as she walked inside.

"Who wouldn't be to spend time with two very handsome men." Regina said as Roland came running to her and she quickly picked him up into her arms.

"I want to ride with you again Gina." Roland said as Regina looked over at Robin who nodded. She mounted her horse and Robin handed Roland up to Regina and mounted his own rode to where a medium size lake was to let Roland fish. Robin set up the rod and showed Roland how to fish, while Regina set up a blanket and sat on the it. She sat there and was watching father and son.

Soon Robin walked back to where Regina was and sat down beside her taking her chin, he kissed her lips deeply savoring the taste of her. She tasted of apples and cinnamon she placed her hands on his broad shoulders grasping them. Robin put his hands on Regina's waist, and Robin sat back on his butt and brought Regina to where she was sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. After a minute, Robin stopped kissing her to check on Roland who was so invested into fishing he had not noticed the two adults on the blanket.

"It's been too long since I have held you Regina." Robin said as he rubbed his nose with hers.

"I like being in your arms thief." Regina said as she looked into his eyes.

"I couldn't tell. Did you have sweet dreams last night milady?" Robin asked as he kissed the side of her cheek right to where her ear was.

"Mostly."Regina said trying to concentrate.

"And care to share what these dreams consisted of." Robin asked as he kissed her lips letting his tongue lick her ear gently.

"I dreamed of us." Regina said.

"And what were we doing in this dream of yours?" Robin asked as he pushed her jacket aside at the top and kissed her neck gently.

"We were making love." Regina said her eyes closing enjoying Robin kissing her.

"Mmm I had the same dream last night. You and me in your bed with your legs wrapped around me. Taking me all the way in, hearing you say my name as you came." Robin said as he moaned in her ear.

"I want that dream soon." Regina said she pictured the image Robin had said in her mind.

"I want the reality. I want the woman in my bed. I want her hands on my body with her moans in my ears. Her kisses on me and most importantly, I want her heart and her love." Robin said.

"You already have it." Regina confessed.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asked as he turned his head to look her in her eyes. A question in his eyes to know the answer.

"You know what I mean." Regina said as she tried to turn her head, but Robin put his hand under her chin not letting her escape from this.

"Say it Regina." Robin said. His heart was beating so fast knowing what she was about to say.

"I'm in love with you." Regina said as one tear slipped past her eyes, it was a tear of happiness.

"I have waited long enough to hear you say this. I knew it last night milady." Robin said.

"How could you know?" Regina asked.

"The way you touched me, and the way you let me get that close to you. I knew it was more than attraction." Robin said.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Regina asked.

"I'm in love with you too." Robin said as he took her lips once more and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Daddy, can I kiss Gina too?" Roland asked as he came up to the two adults.

"My rival appears again." Robin said as they turned to Roland. Regina moved away a little from Robin and kissed Roland on his forehead.

"She kisses good Daddy." Roland said laughing.

"She is quite a good kisser." Robin said as he rubbed Regina's back slightly then they ate a quick snack and sat there and the three of them talked for a bit. The sun was barely going down when Robin told them they needed to be getting back to the castle soon. Robin told Roland to go and get his rod.

"Have dinner with me in my room tonight." Robin said once they were alone.

"I would love that." Regina said as he kissed her lips. They got their things and headed back to the castle on the way back Roland had drifted off to sleep. Robin took Roland from Regina and they walked up to Robin's room and Robin laid his son down to take a nap. Regina tucked him into his bed and kissed his forehead then the two adults left his room.

"I look forward to this night." Robin said a twinkle in his eyes.

"No more so than I do." Regina said.

"I'll have Roland have dinner with my men and sleep in Tuck's room tonight. So that you and I can have some alone time tonight." Robin said as Regina kissed him quickly and left to go get ready for tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

That night, Regina was in her room, getting ready for her night with Robin. She wanted everything to be perfect with him. She wanted everything about him, and she had not trusted anyone in such a very long time not since Daniel. The others she had trusted in the past, had always let her down in one way or another. They had confessed their love for one another earlier this day, and it had felt so right. He was the one for her. She knew that now and everything felt so right. He had brought back a small piece of that young girl, who had once believed in love, true love.

Here was her chance at happiness, and she was not going to loose it this time. She walked over to her balcony, and took a few deep breaths. She was nervous, excited, and anxious all rolled into one. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone, the last time was with Graham, but there was nothing there she had only been with him to get back at Emma. There was no feelings between them, but with Robin it was different, very different for her.

"It's all about trust isn't it, Regina." Regina said to herself she thought.

"Yes, it is." Robin said from behind her she had been so intuned to herself that she had not heard him enter her room. He walked over to her, taking her hands he kissed them, then her lips gently.

"Do you trust me Regina?" Robin asked, he knew she loved him but he still had to know.

"Yes, I trust you Robin." Regina said. She did trust him, and trust was not something she ever had been able to do in such a very long time.

"Then let's go to our dinner." Robin said as Robin offered her his arm, she took it and they walked to his room. He had brought their dinner up and had it out on the table with a few candles lit. The fireplace was going to keep the chill of the night air away, Regina smiled upon seeing everything.

"Hungry?" Robin asked as he came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

"Extremely." Regina said as she leaned back into his chest, and placed her hands on top of his, he kissed the side of her neck, causing her to smile.

"After you." Robin said as they made their way to the table and started to eat.

"It's delicious." Regina said there was some fish and vegetables, with some fruit as well.

"Granny gave me quite a look as I asked her for our dinner." Robin confessed.

"Did she ask why?" Regina asked, knowing the old lady had to know.

"Why yes she did. I told her I had plans to seduce you this night, and she gave me a huge pat on the back." Robin said causing Regina to stop eating, and look at him when he started to laugh, she knew then he was just pulling her leg.

"Okay, okay not really, but she did give me a little smile as if she knew what I was planning." Robin said.

"And what are your plans?" Regina asked.

"You'll have to wait and see. So are you alright with Granny knowing?" Robin asked.

"I don't care who knows, I just want to be happy for once." Regina said.

"I will do everything in my power to make you happy, milady." Robin said as he put one hand out on the table.

"You already have, you and your beautiful little boy." Regina said as she placed one hand in his he leaned down and kissed it.

"He's quite taken with you, as is his father." Robin said.

"Well I'm quite taken with both of you. I never thought I could have someone care about me like this again, not since..." Regina said as right then her eyes closed.

"Since Daniel." Robin finished for her. Snow had filled him in a little about Daniel, the other day when he asked her about Daniel.

"He was a good man, he didn't deserve what he got and he was killed because he loved me." Regina said.

"Regina, I know what its like to loose someone who means everything to you. When Marian died I didn't think there was anything to live for, but Roland is what made me realize how precious life was. I lost my wife, but I had my son and now I have the promise of something else as to love and someone that loves me, someone who loves my boy as if he were her own." Robin said.

"I do love Roland, as if he were my own." Regina said.

"I know you miss your son. I couldn't imagine being separated from Roland." Robin said.

"He's a good boy, he always suspected there was more to me and to him, my little prince." Regina said.

"I know he loves you very much. I know one day I will meet him." Robin said, trying to encourage Regina.

"He would be on cloud nine meeting you." Regina said.

"You think so?" Robin asked.

"Are you kidding me? When he finds out his mom is dating Robin Hood. I can't imagine him not smiling till he can't anymore/" Regina said.

"So we are official now?" Robin asked glad that she was accepting of them being together.

"Bet on it." Regina said with a smile as Robin stood up and pulled Regina up to her feet. He pulled her into a deep kiss, their lips moving in perfect synch. Her arms encircled his shoulders as her hands worked their way through his hair. She felt his hands on the small of her back, then they moved further down and were cupping her butt pulling her against his body he stopped kissing her to look down into her face.

"Regina, we don't have to do this if you are not sure." Robin said.

"I want you. I want to make love with you." Regina said as Robin smiled and picked her up into his arms carrying her over to his bed. Kissing her lips the whole way over her hands were around his face as he walked. He gently placed her on the bed her on her knees, she turned her back so that Robin could help remove her dress.

She felt his hands on her dress pulling it up and over her head and off of her, leaving her in a corset. He then started to undo the ties and he removed the corset, her shoes came off next. Leaving her only in her silk panties, she turned and leaned back letting Robin's hands pull them off her body leaving her completely naked on his bed.

"You're overdressed." Regina said as she kneeled in front of him and kissed him, as her hands went to removing his shirt, tossing it to the ground. Then he felt her hands at his pants undoing them he stopped her long enough to remove his long boots, and let her continue removing his pants. Finally he stood there as naked as she he was fully aroused, she looked at his body and he let her get her fill of him, as he had been doing of her.

He got on the bed with her both kneeling in front of the other, he then reached out his hand and finally brushed a strand of her hair from her cheek, his hand then moved to her neck, he slowly agonozingly reached the fullness of her breasts. She watched him touching her her breath seemed to stop as he started to caress them. His hands then went further down to her waist till they ended up on her butt cupping her, kneading her cheeks as he did so.

Regina looked deeply into his eyes she saw desire, she saw want, she saw love there. Slowly his head descended until their lips were only inches apart, when he finally closed the space between them. The kiss was full of passion and he traced the seam of her lips with his tongue seeking permission to enter. She opened her mouth to him he felt her own tongue searching his out. It was the most erotic kiss of her life, their breathing quickened as the kiss deepened until he leaned forwards making her lean back on the bed. Her hands were on his shoulders as she did so he leaned back, and put his hands on her knees and slowly separated them. His mouth left her lips and moved down to her neck where he left a kiss to her collarbone another kiss to her breasts. Which he kissed both to her flat stomach where he licked her naval to right above her pubic region. He felt her hips move wanting, needing more he eased his shoulders between her spreading her further kissed her folds then her clit gently, he felt her hips press up once again.

"Patience is a virtue." Robin said with a smile.

"Not right now it isn't." Regina said as she felt Robin smile and start to lick her. He used his mouth, his tongue on her and his hands. She gasped his name, as she laid there with her hands in his hair pulling on it felt his tongue slide inside of her, and then it was his fingers that entered as well. As his tongue licked her clit, Robin increased the tempo of his fingers and pretty soon he was sending her over the peak. Robin, sensing she was about to go over the edge, moved his head back where he could watch her, as her back arched up as she came. She cried out his name as she did so he felt her vibrations going off over and over in her body till finally she came crashing back down. She was spent, Robin got up and leaned over her he settled his body between her legs kissing her cheeks, she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"More." Regina said as Robin smiled and slid his member between her folds. Not entering her just yet, but let her juices wet him as he looked into her eyes as he slowly entered her body going only halfway in, making sure she could take him.

"Alright?" Robin asked.

"Make love to me Robin." Regina said as she pulled him down for another kiss. He pushed himself all the way into her body till he was buried to the hilt inside her, she felt him stretching her. It had been a long time for both of them, Robin thought that just the feel of being inside her would send him over the edge. He knew he had to pace himself for both of them. He pressed his forehead against hers, where he could look into her eyes. Regina was the one woman for him, he knew it with his whole being and he bit his lips and started to move a little faster. Regina brought up her knees to give him deeper penetration he groaned in response.

"Robinnnnn." Regina moaned out as he brought her over the edge again. Regina's orgasm sent Robin over the edge as well until he spilled himself inside of her. He put his head in the crook of her neck, he came hard, calling out her name as he did so. After abit, Robin was finally was able to move, he moved to his side bringing her with him.

"I love you." Robin said.

"I love you more." Regina said,Regina was so glad that Robin had not given up on her. She kissed his lips and he responded to it, and hugged her even closer to him as the two lovers, drifted off to sleep both secure in their love for one another.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to all who read, review, follow and favors. And especially all the messages.

Robin who usually was an early riser from his days of sleeping in the forest, had slept in this morning. The reason for his sleeping later than usual, was the stunning woman in bed beside him. He looked down at her, with her head resting in the crook of his shoulder, and his arm wrapped around her. The cover barely covering her form, she smiled as he moved a tuck of her hair out of her face and she snuggled closer to him as he did so. She had finally opened up to him, opened her heart to him completely, and he knew this was a huge step for her to trust him. To trust anyone for that matter, and he was determined to never do anything to betray that trust she had in him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, as she moved, barely waking up.

"Good morning, milady." Robin said as he looked into those brown eyes of hers.

"Morning." Regina said as she looked into his eyes, eyes full of love for her.

"Did you sleep well?" Robin asked knowing she had. He had not felt her move around much in the bed, and she pretty much was glued to his side during the night.

"Extremely so, and how about you?" Regina asked feeling wonderful after a great night's sleep.

"I was so worn out that, I slept like a baby." Robin said his eyes smiling as his mouth was.

"Hmm, and what was it exactly that wore you out?" Regina asked kissing his chest.

"Oh, there was this certain lady who was so intoxicating that I could not resist her. She is a pure spitfire in and out of the bedroom, that she made me fall completely in love with her." Robin said leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Wow, sounds like you have your hands full." Regina said smiling back at him.

"Well not yet." Robin said as his right arm went south and grabbed her butt giving it a slight squeeze.

"Now I do." Robin said, his dimples showing.

"And what is it about this woman that you love that is so appealing to you?" Regina asked as she let her right hand run down his chest.

"Well, she is very strong, even when she doesn't need to be all the time. She has a wonderful sense of humor, when she does let the ones she cares about in, she loves them with her whole heart and she is a wonderful mother. She is very beautiful woman, who can hold her own against me. Oh and she is the best strip poker player I know."Robin said letting her know exactly what he has been feeling about her for quite a while.

"You haven't played strip poker with anyone but me thief." Regina said,laughing at him.

"Right and what about you? Have you played this strip poker with anyone else?" Robin jokingly asked her.

"No, you were the only one I have played that game with." Regina said.

"And your last. And just so you know one day very soon, I want a rematch." Robin said as he felt Regina's hand slip further down to around his belly button.

"Is that so? Well we might just have to do that one night in the future." Regina said as her hand slipped under the cover seeing him aroused already. She took his member in her hand gently, hearing his sharp intake of breath.

"Milady, just so you know you're playing a very dangerous game right now." Robin said as he loved the feeling of her hands on him any part of him.

"Is that so? Well maybe I'm willing to take my chances." Regina said as she started to rub him up and down. Hearing and feeling his moans, she pushed the cover away from him. Then moved to climb on top of him, her hips on either side of him. His hands were on her hips, as she continued to use her hands on him. She then let go of him, to move his hands to her breasts and he encircled them as she then took him between her folds, gliding him inside of her slowly,and started to ride him slowly.

"Regina..." Robin moaned out her name as she rode him. She set a slow pace wanting to enjoy every sensation his fingers took her nipples pinching them hard, making her moan loud causing her to ride him harder now, faster now. He then took one hand down to her clit rubbing it, wanting her to come with him.

"Ahhh Robin." Regina said as she was about to go over the edge. She put her hand on top of his both of his, one on her breast the other on her clit. Robin felt her orgasm start and pressed harder it pulled him right with her. They both moaned out the other's name as they went over Regina collapsed on top of his chest Robin held her in his arms.

"I love you." Robin said.

"I love you more." Regina said letting Robin in and letting love in.

"Thank you milady." Robin said.

"For what?" Regina asked as she leaned back enough to look at him.

"For trusting me with this." Robin said as he placed his hand on her heart.

"I won't let you down milady, and you know you have mine." Robin said as he placed her hand on where his heart lay.

"I trust you Robin, with everything I am." Regina said truthfully.

"And I you, I trust you with my most prized possession." Robin said as Regina looked down at his lap, where a certain object was, causing them both to laugh.

"No, not that." Robin said still laughing, as this woman never stopped making him smile.

"Roland." Regina said, smiling

"Yes, he loves spending time with his Gina, as his father does as well." Robin said.

"And I him, remember he is your rival for me." Regina said remembering how she had teased him that day.

"He is quite a charmer, but then again he gets that from his rather handsome Father." Robin said with a smirk on his face, causing Regina to slap his chest playfully.

"His Father, is a charmer though he can be irritating at times. Always teasing me, he is a very caring father. He causes my heart to skip a beat with his smiles, at way he kissed me putting his feelings quite clearly in them, knocking down those walls I had built up for years. How could I not fall in love with him." Regina said as he kissed her putting those feelings in that kiss again.

"We better get moving or they will be looking for us, though I feel many already know about us." Regina said.

"Do you mind?" Robin it was up to him he wanted everyone to know they were together.

"Not at all." Regina said.

"Good because I know the first person I want us to tell." Robin said.

"My little knight." Regina said as Robin smiled and kissed her once more. They regretfully got out of bed and Regina went to her room using magic. They both freshened up and were going to go see Roland and have a late breakfast together.


	13. Chapter 13

Robin and Regina went to find Roland, they had heard from Little John that he was in the courtyard with some of the other men. They went to the courtyard and Roland, seeing them ran over to them quickly.

"Hi Papa." Roland said as he jumped into his father's arms.

"Hello little man. Would you like to go for a walk with me and Regina?" Robin asked as Roland nodded and stretched his arms out for Regina who took him gladly.

"Let's go Gina." Roland said as Regina laughed and started to walk towards the woods, after awhile they stopped upon coming to a clearing.

"Roland, Regina and I have something important to tell you," Robin said as they sat down.

"Roland, you like Regina a lot right?" Robin said already well aware of what his son's answer would be.

"Oh yes, I like her bunches." Roland said as Regina hugged him.

"And I like you bunches and bunches too Roland." Regina said.

"Well, Regina and I really, really like each other too." Robin said.

"You love each other?" Roland asked picking up on what his father was saying.

"Yes, yes we do. I love Regina very much." Robin said as he looked at Regina and took her hand.

"So does this mean you two are not just friends anymore Gina?" Roland asked.

"Well, your Papa and I are still friends, we are just more than friends." Regina said.

"So you're done playing hard to get with Papa?" Roland asked causing Robin to laugh at his son's statement. The innocence in his statement made Regina blush slightly.

"For now I am." Regina said as she smiled back at Robin.

"Are you going to get married?" Roland asked causing Regina and Robin to smile again. Regina raised an eyebrow at Robin.

"Well, we might one day, but for now we are just going to be together." Robin said.

"If you did get married, Gina will be my new mommy right?" Roland asked.

"Yes, yes she would be." Robin said watching his son's face.

"But, Roland I want you to know I would never take your mother's place." Regina said.

"I think momma would like you being my new mommy."Roland said.

"I love you my little knight." Regina said as she hugged him again as Robin put his arms around both of them.

"And I love you both very much." Robin said as they stayed there for awhile and talked for abit before heading back to the castle. Roland walking between Robin and Regina holding Regina and Robin's hands as they did so. Many a pair of eyes watched the trio walking, Snow saw them walking towards the library and smiled to herself. So happy that Regina was letting love in finally. She knew Robin was full blown in love with Regina and the same for Regina for Robin.

Robin left Regina and Roland in the library while he went to get them something to eat. Roland had curled up in Regina's lap and was reading him a story when Robin came back, Robin looked on at them a smile of contentment on his face seeing the two most important people in his life right then. He was so glad Roland had taken a huge liking to Regina. Roland was usually a shy child at first, but once he got to know someone he opened up to them. And Regina had gotten him to open up to her instantly of course saving his life was the foundation to it all.

"See something you like thief?" Regina asked as Robin caught himself in her eyes just then and smiled. He had let himself wonder in his thoughts and now found himself focused on her.

"More than something I like milady." Robin said as he came over to her, Roland had drifted off to sleep and Robin picked up his son and placed him on the couch, carefully so not to wake him.

"I brought up something to eat. I hope you are hungry." Robin said as he placed some breads, cheese and fruits down on the table.

"Starving." Regina said her smile huge at that statement. It let Robin know exactly what she meant by those words.

"Mmm me too, I will take care of that appetite later milady, I promise." Robin said as he leaned down and gave her lips a quick peck.

"I'm counting on it." Regina said as they sat and consumed their lunch and little Roland was still out like a light.

"I will always be here to take care of your every need and desire, especially your desire." Robin said as he smiled at her. She took his face and kissed him gently rubbing her nose with his gently. Just then the library doors opened up and Snow and David came in.

"Well hello, and how are you two doing this day?" Snow asked not being able to contain the smile on her face. Regina just rolled her eyes at that.

"Well, princess we are doing just fine aren't we milady." Robin said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Was there something you wanted Snow?" Regina asked.

"Well, we are going to be throwing a party here soon." David said.

"A party? What's the occasion?" Regina asked.

"Well we have a huge announcement to make and we wanted you to know first." Snow said as she looked over at David who nodded.

"Well spit it out snowflake." Regina said.

"We are going to have another baby." Snow said with a huge smile on her face at that statement.

"Congratulations your highness." Robin said as he shook David's hand and gave Snow a quick hug and walked back to where Regina was.

"Well congratulations, and I promise this time I will do nothing to hinder your time together." Regina said.

"Well thank you, but we wanted to know if you would be the godmother to this child." Snow said.

"Me? You want me after everything I have done to your family?" Regina asked as Robin gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Regina, you are our family. And there is no one we would want more than you. So will you?" Snow asked.

"If that is what you want, then I would be honored to do so." Regina said as she stood up and Snow hugged her. In that hug a huge part of their past war was gone.

"Okay, so I guess we will see you both down for dinner in the hall tonight, since you missed breakfast." David said as he smiled.

"We will try our best not to miss it." Robin said as they left. Leaving Robin and Regina in the library with the sleeping Roland still.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked seeing Regina tearing up a bit.

"Yes, I just never thought I would be this happy." Regina said.

"Sometimes its all about timing." Robin said as he kissed her once more.

To be continued

Thanks for all the reviews, messages, favorites, follows.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that day Regina was in her bedchambers when there was a knock on her door. She walked over and opened the door smiling upon seeing who it was.

"Can I help you sir?" Regina asked as Robin stood there holding a basket in his hands.

"Yes you can, may I come in?" Robin asked as she moved away and let him into her room he placed the basket on her table.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Regina asked as she walked right up to where he stood and stood up on her tip toes, taking her lips to where his shirt dipped and kissed his chest. He was free of chest hair which she silently loved.

"Well milady," Robin said as he dipped his head down to her head, to her lips and captured them before she let things get out of hand. "I hope that you would accompany me to dinner this night." Robin said wanting to let everyone see them together in the hall. So that everyone would know that they were together.

"Oh Robin I wished you had asked me earlier. Someone else has already asked me to dinner." Regina said with a serious looking expression on her face.

"What? Regina who is this man?" Robin asked. A part of him let a tiny fear creep into his mind but then he knew that she loved him as he loved her. Whoever this man was Robin was not going to have any part of it. His thoughts were running wil until he looked down at her face again and seeing the smile on her face, he knew then who had asked her to dinner. "Roland." Robin said with a smile.

"What can I say? I have a thing for attracting those Hood men." Regina said, laughing at his expression.

"That you do. So when is my little rival coming to get my Queen?" Robin asked as pulled her into his arms. He kissed her lips before moving to her face. Next he moved to her neck, letting his lips linger on her neck running his tongue on it.

"He should be here pretty soon." Regina was able to gasp out. This man always had the way to turn her thoughts to pure mush.

"I want you milady." Robin said as he pressed himself into her center and letting her feel exactly what she was doing to him.

"We can't, he will be here and I would hate for him to walk in on us." Regina said wanting to stop but not wanting to stop.

"I can make sure he can't walk in on us." Robin said as he picked her up by her hips. Her legs encircling his hips as he walked to her door and placed her back against it as he then kneeled down at her feet. He took her dress in his hands and he pushed it up, she took it and held it as he kissed her center through her silk panties. Then he moved them aside as he let his tongue do its magic on her center, licking and nipping at her. He loved this about her how responsive she was to him. She was so wet as her moans started he took one finger and entered her core, letting it pump in and out of her as his lips sucked on her clit. Regina was trying to keep her moans silent as she had one hand over her mouth, the other had her skirt up giving him access to her. Her hips were buckling up against the door she was so close. Just then they heard a knock on her door.

"Gina, I'm ready." Roland voice carried from the other side of the door causing both adults to stop and look at each other.

"Roland go to our room. Regina will be there in a minute." Robin said hoping his son would listen to him. He didn't want to leave Regina in this state.

"Daddy, are you in there with Gina?" Roland asked not knowing what the two adults were in the middle of.

"Yes little man I'm helping Regina with something, and I promise to bring her to you as soon as she, we are finished." Robin said as he looked up at Regina's eyes still full of passion.

"Ok daddy, but hurry up." Roland said as he left, causing Robin to start his motions again. His mouth on her clit while his fingers starting pumping in and out of her again, faster this time causing Regina to moan louder, her hips moving in rhythm again.

"Can you feel me here Regina? Can you feel me pumping in and out of you and filling you?" Robin asked as he saw Regina was responding to him even more at his words. He took his thumb and pressed against her as just then her orgasm started. He kept his fingers moving in and out of her as she came he watched her face as she rode out her orgasm.

"Now milady, I must say that was one pleasurable experience don't you think?" Robin asked as he stood back up, kissing her lips as her hand let her skirt fall back into place She was lifeless against the door and was totally spent.

"Mmm yes it was, good thinking about using the door." Regina said as they both laughed at their almost being interrupted.

"Just wait until we use the tub or for that matter your table over there with the mirror." Robin said causing her to smile at the thought of them.

"Now we better get you to your escort before he comes back looking for you." Robin said as they moved from the door. Regina saw the basket he had brought in when he first entered sitting on her table.

"Wait, what is in the basket?" Regina asked.

"Its some fruit I have for later for us." Robin said with a twinkle to his eyes.

"So we have plans for later do we." Regina said smiling at what he could be up to.

"Yes, you still owe me that rematch for our game." Robin said as she laughed at that.

"Yes, I suppose I do." Regina said smiling as they left her room to go to find Roland The three of them walked into the dining hall many smiles went out, some money was exchanged on some lost bets about if Robin and Regina were really together.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Snow said to Charming beside her.

"Fine, but I'm going to win it back when they get married I'm calling it now." Charming said as the couple laughed. Robin, Regina and Roland sat with Robin's merry men and they were happy she was there. They had seen a change with her and if Robin and Roland thought she was good then they too were fine with her.

"And before anyone else asks you." Robin said as he motioned with his head towards his son. "I expect to be your escort for the upcoming ball." Robin whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't expect anything different." Regina said as she smiled.

"And I know I will not get every dance, but I do expect the first and last so that everyone knows who brought you here and who you are leaving with." Robin said as he kissed her hand slightly. She smiled at him seeing the love in his eyes for her.


	15. Chapter 15

After dinner Robin escorted Regina back to her room for the evening, Roland had went off with Little John and Friar Tuck to the top of the castle to look at stars.

"I enjoyed your company this evening milady." Robin said as they entered her room.

"Oh did you? I thought you enjoyed me earlier this evening." Regina said with a smile at remembering what had transpired in her room earlier.

"Oh I certainly did, but I think you enjoyed me more." Robin said as he walked up to stand right in front of her. He put his hands on her waist to pull her in contact with his body.

"That I did, I never had thought to use a door like that." Regina said.

"And just so you know I don't plan on you using a door like that with anyone else but me." Robin said as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Regina's hands gripped his shoulders to hold onto, as the kiss deepened she gripped harder as he made her body seem so light.

"Mmmm." Robin groaned into her mouth. They pulled slightly away from each other but not breaking contact with each other.

"So didn't someone mention something about some fruit." Regina said as she turned around but Robin still had his hands on her. His hands were around her waist and her back was to his chest as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm indeed, and I have a great suggestion." Robin said as he moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck.

"Oh and what is that?" Regina asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, I did mention about us having a rematch of that strip poker game of yours." Robin said.

"Now that you mention it, you certainly did." Regina said as she leaned back and enjoyed Robin's kisses on her.

"So lets start the card game." Robin said as he walked them over to the table and chairs. He placed some fruit on a plate for them both. They sat down and Robin reached for the cards, but Regina placed her hands on top of his stopping him. Robin looked up with a question on his face.

"I have another game we can play instead." Regina said with a smile.

"Indeed? Pray tell what kind of game?" Robin asked, intrigued already. He liked playing games with her.

"Well, from the new realm where I was, there's a game called Truth or Dare," Regina said as she looked at the confused look on his face. "One person asks the other Truth or Dare and the other has to answer one or the you answer truth you either tell the complete truth to a question or take a dare of the one asking you." Regina said as she saw understanding on his face.

"Ladies first then." Robin said as he took a bite of an apple.

"Okay then, truth or dare?" Regina asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"Truth." Robin said as he waited to see what she would ask him.

"When did you first know you were attracted to me?" Regina asked.

"Well, the first time I knew I was attracted to you was the first day I met you." Robin said. "I was walking behind you with Balefire and had asked him a few questions about you. I knew I was attracted to you then." Robin said truthfully.

"What questions did you ask Balefire about me?" Regina asked.

"Ah now milady, you'll have to wait your turn. Because I do believe its my turn," Robin said as Regina smirked at him.

"Truth or Dare milady?" Robin asked as he watched Regina pop some grapes into her mouth.

"Dare." Regina said forcefully.

"I dare you to slip into something more comfortable while we play this game." Robin said with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Is that all? I can do that." Regina stood up from her chair and used magic that left her in nothing but a short sexy black nightie which was basically see through. It caused the reaction she was looking for, Robin's mouth dropped open and it took all he could do not to grab her.

"Now its my turn, truth or dare?" Regina said as she sat back down in her chair.

"Dare." Robin said as he tried to compose his thoughts. She had him totally distracted now.

"I dare you to give me a strip tease." Regina said.

"A strip tease?" Robin asked. Regina laughed softly knowing he didn't know what one was.

"Yes, you will stand up and slowly remove your clothes in front of me." Regina said.

"All of them?" Robin asked.

"All of them." Regina confirmed for him, raising her eyebrows at him.

"If that is what you wish, then you shall have it." Robin said as he pushed away from the table and stood up and walked to the side of the table and slowly removed his vest, tossing it to the ground.

Then he pulled his shirt over his head and flung it at her. She laughed as she caught it. Next he bent over and removed his long boots and flung them to the side of the room. His hands then went to his buckle of his pants and he undone them and slowly pushed them down over his hips, past his butt and then all the way down to his feet. He stepped out of them and flung them as well.

There he stood in all his naked glory in front of her. She admired his body and also it was evident how he had already admired hers as well from his groin area. He let her look at him all that she wanted to and then went to his chair and sat back down.

"Now its your turn." Regina said as she felt herself getting wet for him already.

"That it is. Truth or dare?" Robin asked knowing she wanted him as much as he wanted her at that moment.

"Dare," Regina said.

"I dare you to sit on my lap right now milady." Robin said as he waited to see her reaction to this.

"I can do that." Regina said as she stood and walked around the table and Robin had pushed back from the table to give her room. She put one leg on one side of his chair and one on the other to straddle him as she eased her way down. He gasped as he felt that she had nothing under that black nightie of hers.

"Milady you are playing a dangerous game." Robin said as his hands were on her waist.

"Good, I intend to play more." Regina said. "Now its my turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Robin said as he kissed her neck.

"I dare you to enter me but not move." Regina said causing Robin to raise his head and look at her.

"As you wish milady." Robin said as he moved her body slightly to enter her. He felt how wet she already was for him and slowly entered her center but doing as she had said and not moving. It took everything he had to not start thrusting but somehow he didn't.

"My turn." Robin said his voice full of emotion.

"Dare." Regina answered before he could ask.

"I dare you to ride me." Robin said as Regina smiled at him and started to do so. Easing up slightly then coming down slowly on him. She watched his eyes as she did so, they were full of passion and desire and want. He grasped the straps of her nightie and moved them aside to let the top part of it fall to her waist. Giving him full access to her breasts, he moved his head and started to suck and bite and lick one then moved to the other. He reached up and kissed her lips, sliding his tongue inside her mouth to dance with hers. Before going back to her perfect breasts.

Regina pushed her head back as he did so and started to ride him faster then. One of his hands were in her hair as the other moved to her clit and started to tease it. Robin watched and listened to Regina's moans start to grow louder and louder as the pressure built. He knew she craved release as he did as well and he pressed his legs apart causing her legs to open even more and giving him more access to her.

"Harder Regina, ride me harder." Robin whispered in her ear as she did so. Her hands were on his back as she rode him. Robin could feel her body about to tense and he pressed hard on the little nub of her pleasure and sent her into her orgasm. As she started to come apart in his arms she pulled him into his orgasm as well. He moaned into her throat as he emptied himself into her body and together they rode wave after wave of pleasure.

Regina had placed her head on his shoulder to rest. Robin moved his hands to her head and pulled her back slightly to look into her face. He saw how relaxed and satisfied she was and moved his lips down to hers and kissed her fully.

"Now milady any other games you wish to play, count me in always." Robin said as she laughed at his words. After a few more moments Robin stood up holding Regina, her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked the few steps over to her bed and carefully placed his precious cargo down on the bed. He walked over to the other side and got into bed beside her. She rolled to him so that she could lay at his side with his arms around her.

"I love you Regina." Robin said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Robin." Regina said as her eyes drifted close. Robin looked down at her face. Her eyes closed by her long black eyelashes. Her red lips were gently bruised by his kisses to her. Robin smiled to himself about how fortunate his was and before long he too drifted off to sleep as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina woke up the next morning before Robin, she looked over to where he lay still asleep. She smiled at seeing him still asleep in her bed, she felt so lucky to have him and to have his love. This was what she had always wanted, someone who loved and made her happy.

"See something you like?" Robin asked as Regina's eyes flew to his face and saw that his eyes were still closed.

"How did you know I was awake?" Regina asked as she moved to snuggle up against him. He opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her tiny form.

"I love you, I am always aware of where you are." Robin said as he kissed her forehead. She lay her head on his chest and just closed her eyes and relaxed.

"How did you sleep?" Regina asked as she brought one hand to trace the muscles on his abs.

"Very well milady, but then again I was so worn out from the night before." Robin said as he smiled at the memory of it.

"So was I." Regina said smiling at the thought of their truth or dare game.

"I was wondering something milady." Robin said.

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to get away for a few days with me." Robin said.

"Just the two of us?" Regina asked as she moved to where she was basically laying on his chest and looking at his face.

"Yes, just the two of us." Robin said as his arms were around her.

"What about Roland?" Regina asked thinking of that sweet little boy who she adored.

"He has been promised by Little John to have a exploration trip and I thought it would be a good time for the two of us to get away." Robin said touched that she was always thinking of his little boy.

"That sounds like a great idea to me. I'll have to come up with something to tell Snow otherwise I'll never hear the end of it." Regina said.

"Regina, we have nothing to be ashamed of. Just tell her you want to get away for a few days with me, she's an adult and won't judge you." Robin said.

"You're right, its just new to me to not want to crush her heart." Regina said thinking to many a day she spent trying to capture and kill Snow.

"She told me a little about what happened to cause this horrible rift between you." Robin said trying to lead her a little to explain the rest to him.

"When we are away from here and just the two of us, I'll explain it to you." Regina said, knowing he should know what had sent her into a darken spiral.

"Fair enough." Robin said as he kissed her lips, licking her lips with his tongue before finishing.

"And what about this, where did you get this?" Robin said as he put one finger tip on her mouth where a small scar was on the right side of her mouth.

"That I got from my mother." Regina said remembering growing up with Cora as her mother.

"Your mother?" Robin asked, he could not imagine laying a hand on Roland like that.

"Well if you didn't behave as a proper young lady should, you suffered the consequences." Regina said.

"And she hit you?" Robin said as Regina looked at him, she didn't have to answer him. He saw the pain in her eyes and he leaned down and kissed that very scar.

"Where did you get this?" Regina asked as she saw a scar on the lower left side of his waist.

"Ah that I got from because of a beautiful woman." Robin said with a serious look on his face.

"A woman, must of been a special woman." Regina said thinking it was his dead wife. She lowered her face not wanting to see the sadness in his eyes she knew would be there.

"Oh she is very special." Robin said as he took his finger and put under her chin to raise her face up to look at him.

"Is?" Regina asked with a look of confusion.

"Yes, she is also very stubborn, vibrant, and one of the strongest people I know." Robin said as a smile crept on his face. "And one woman who always keeps me on my toes. Plus she introduced me to a very sensual game." Robin said.

"Me?" How did I give you this scar?" Regina asked having no memory of this.

"Well one day your black knights came a little too close to comfort for me and my merry men." Robin said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about all that." Regina said as she leaned down and kissed his scar.

"Its alright milady, it taught me to be much more careful. Besides maybe I deserved it." Robin said remembering those words she had spoken to him once before.

"Then I'm grateful my knights didn't catch you." Regina said.

"Ah but milady, just imagine how much fun we could of had in your dungeons." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"I have a feeling you wouldn't have lasted too long in my dungeons back then." Regina said.

"You never know, you would of not been able to resist my charm." Robin said.

"Oh shut up." Regina said as she kissed him to shut him up.

"So lets start getting ready for our getaway." Robin said as he moved and got out of the bed.

"When do we leave?" Regina asked from the bed, admiring the view as Robin got dressed.

"The sooner the better, its a few hours ride from here." Robin said as he turned around to see her looking at him.

"What is?" Regina asked as Robin walked back to the bed and leaned down to her ear.

"Its a surprise milady, now start packing a few things. We need to eat and let me say goodbye to Roland and catch up with Little John." Robin said as he kissed her cheek and turned and left her room.

"That man never ceases to surprise me." Regina said as she laughed and got out of bed and started to get ready for their trip.

"Oh daddy I know I told you that I would never love and that no one would ever love me but I was wrong. And you were right daddy, I just wasn't ready to listen to you. But now I am, I think you would be proud of me right now." Regina said as she left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Regina was walking down the hallway on her way to the stables, Robin and her were going to leave in just a few minutes. She was so excited to get some time alone with him, she had just rounded the corner and almost ran into Snow.

"Oh Regina, sorry I didn't see you there. Are you going somewhere?" Snow asked upon seeing Regina carrying a large tote.

"Yes I am." Regina said hoping that Snow would stop there but she knew she wouldn't.

"Going with anyone?" Snow said with a knowing look on her face.

"Yes buttercup I am. Robin and I are going away for a few days if you must know." Regina said waiting for Snow's reaction to this news.

"Oh Regina I'm happy for you two. I hope you two enjoy yourselves...I mean that you have a pleasurable experience." Snow said and moaned at her own words. " I mean that you enjoy your time away from here." Snow finished off as Regina nodded and hurried to the stables. She had just entered the stables and saw Robin bringing a horse forward.

"Only one horse?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"We won't be all that far from here, and besides this way I get to hold you as we ride." Robin said truthfully as he turned the horse so that Regina could get on. She handed him her bag as she grabbed the saddle and hoisted herself onto the horse. Robin tied her bag to the horse and Regina scooted forward some to give him room and then he was sitting behind her with his arms around her, holding onto the reigns as he urged the horse forward.

As they exited the courtyard and started to leave the castle's grounds they saw many a face looking at them. Granny's was one of a knowing look as Grumpy's was one of well grumpy. Robin looked and saw Little John on the east side of the grounds with Roland and they both waved as they passed them.

"What did you tell Roland?" Regina asked as she waved back at Roland.

"Just that I was taking you away to have my wicked way with you." Robin said into her ear, at her sharp intake of breath he continued. "That I was taking you away for a few days."

"And how did he take that?" Regina asked.

"He was perfectly fine with that with the condition that I brought you back to him very soon. My boy is quite attached to you milady." Robin said as he continued to talk into her ear.

"I'm quite fond of him as well. He is my little knight after all." Regina said.

"He loves you almost as much as I do milady." Robin said as he kissed her neck from behind her.

"And I love him almost as much as you." Regina said enjoying the sensation he was causing her.

"And does the princess know about our getaway trip?" Robin asked, enjoying teasing her just a bit.

"Yes she does, I even told her I was going away with you." Regina said.

"Good milady. Now just lean back and enjoy the ride." Robin said.

"I certainly will...later." Regina said as she looked at him, her words caused Robin to chuckle as he urged the horse into a slightly quicker pace.

About an hour later they arrived at their destination, it was a log cabin isolated deep into Sherwood Forest. Robin dismounted and helped lift Regina off the horse, while he was busy putting the horse away she walked over to the side of the cabin. There was a beautiful lake just to the side of it, the water was so clear you could almost see to the bottom of it.

"We'll go swimming later." Robin said as he had walked up behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

"Who's house is this?" Regina asked as she settled up against his chest.

"It belonged to my father, it was a retreat him and my mother had." Robin said.

"Your parents are they still alive?" Regina asked, thinking she didn't know a lot about his family or his past much.

"No, my mother died when I was little and my father a few years after that." Robin said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Who did you live with after your father's death?" Regina asked.

"I left home after that and I lived from place to place." Robin said as he moved them to under a tree near the lake and removed his cloak and sat them down on it. Robin with his back to the tree and Regina with her back to his chest. His hands were around her middle just laying on her stomach with hers on top of his.

"Now milady we are alone and you did promise me that you would tell me about what happened between you and the princess to cause the rift between you two." Robin said as waited for Regina to start talking, after she didn't respond immediately he looked at her and saw the tension there where it had not been before.

"Regina if you don't want to tell me I will understand." Robin said not wanting to upset her.

"No, no its alright. You need to know everything." Regina said as she clung to his arms with her hands. Robin knew then he was about to hear something very painful and he wanted to offer what ever comfort he could.

"When I was younger I was in love with a stable boy named Daniel. My mother would not of approved of me being with him so we constantly had to sneak around to see each other. One day I saved Snow when she was only a child. My mother took full advantage of this, matter of fact she set up the whole thing and Snow's father was grateful and asked me to marry him." Regina said as Robin moved his hands up and down her arms to encourage her.

"I didn't want to marry him anymore then he wanted to marry me and so I asked Daniel to run away with me, we were going to be married. But my mother found out about our plans from Snow who thought she was helping me and my mother found us in the stables and pulled out Daniel's heart and crushed it, killing him right in front of me." Regina said as a lone tear ran down her face.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that milady. To loose someone is always tragic but when it was by the hands of your parent and you having to witness it." Robin said as he pulled her closer into his arms.

"So my fate was sealed I married the king and was so miserable. I was just a treasure for him to display to everyone." Regina said as she turned to look back at him. She looked into his eyes and knew she had to tell him one more thing.

"I was so sad and lonely that I just wanted to give up I think. But luckily a little fairy helped me out of a situation and told me that I could love again. She led me to this tavern, to a man she said I was destined to be with." Regina said as she saw Robin's eyes look at her in question at the mention of another man.

"Only I never saw his face, but I did see his tattoo." Regina said as she moved his sleeve on his right arm to show the lion tattoo. She saw Robin look down at his tattoo then back up at her face.

"It was me?" Robin asked in complete shock, he looked at her eyes seeking the answer. Her long eyelashes that curled at the end surrounded those eyes with joy at finally telling her story to him.

"Yes, I was just too scared to approach you back then." Regina said as Robin let out a small laugh and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Well maybe we were not destined to meet back then but we are now. And I don't plan on loosing another second of it with you." Robin said.

"But because of that decision, we lost a lot of time together." Regina said.

"And because of that, you have your Henry and I have my Roland. And I don't think either of us would change that." Robin said as Regina smiled before he he swooped down and kissed her full on the lips, one hand was on the back of her neck while his other arm was around her back to keep her as close to him as possible.

Her mouth opened as his did and their kiss deepened as their contact with each other's bodies were closer. Regina was pressed up against him with her in his lap and he couldn't seem to get her close enough to him. Robin pulled back only for a few seconds and that was so that he could lean in just to kiss the scar that was near her lips, at the end of the kiss his tongue sneaked out and licked it as well.

Robin leaned forward making Regina go backwards on Robin's cloak that was on the ground until she was all the way on her back with Robin on top of her. The wind was starting to whip up around them but neither could tell because they were only aware of each other at this moment. It wasn't until they felt the start of the rainstorm that they stopped and looked around and seeing that the weather had turned quickly started to get up.

"Milady?" Robin said as he extended his hand to her like he had the first time they had met in the Enchanted Forest. But this time instead of refusing it she took it and Robin helped her to stand.

"Race you." Regina said as she started running to the cabin. Robin following close behind her and barely beating her to the cabin.

"Not fair." Regina said laughing as they entered the cabin and Robin set about making a fire in the fireplace.

"All's fair in love and war milady." Robin said as he walked back over to her.

"And what shall your reward be for winning?" Regina said.

"Well since I never got a proper bath from you, how about we start there?" Robin asked as he raised his eyebrows at her.


	18. Chapter 18

"Yes, yes we can start there," Regina said as Robin pulled her into a kiss. His hair was slightly wet as was hers. Neither cared for all that mattered was the two of them. This was the first time they actually had time alone with one another without the worry of them being interrupted.

"So about that bath I owe you," Regina said as she rubbed his chest and smiled up at him.

"Yes milady you sure do owe me for that stunt you pulled on me the first time," Robin said not sure he would ever get over the shock of the cold water.

"Well you needed to be cooled down that day. Now give me a few minutes to get your bath ready," Regina said as she kissed him quickly once more before going to the bed room and shutting the door.

She smiled to herself as she quickly changed into something more comfortable. She had brought a black silken nightgown and she used magic to get warm water ready for his bath. She made sure there were plenty of bubbles and good smelling salts, even though she had taken a liking to the smell of forest.

When she was finished she walked over to the door and opened it she saw Robin standing by the fireplace, completely naked. She enjoyed the amber glow from the fireplace that allowed her to enjoy her Robin from behind. She looked over how his hair was trimmed to the way the muscles in his back seemed to go on forever. She looked over at the trim of his waist to the way his butt cheeks seem to glow in the room.

"See something you like milady?" Robin asked as he had sensed her presence from the second she had come into the room. But he had not turned around to let her know instead he had let her enjoy her view of him.

"Very much so," Regina said as Robin then turned and walked over to her slowly. Keeping his gaze locked with hers almost daring her to look lower than his eyes. But she held his gaze as much as she wanted to she didn't dare look elsewhere.

"I wanted to be as ready for my bath as I could be," Robin said as she smiled and took him by the hand and led him into the bathroom. The bedroom was quite large for the cabin, it had a fireplace of its own and a large bed. The tub was near the window and Robin hesitated for one second before he placed one foot in then the other and settled down into the tub. Enjoying the sensation of the warm bath as he did so.

"You didn't think I was going to trick you now did you?" Regina asked as she had seen the slight hesitation.

"With you milady, I know I will always have to be on my guard," Robin said as Regina sat on the edge of the tub and grabbed a cloth and put plenty of soap on it as she started to rub his chest with it. He looked at her face as he leaned his back up against the tub as she did so.

Regina looked down at him as she rubbed his chest, she could feel the hard muscles of his chest as she washed him. She then rinsed him off and proceeded to wash his arms and his legs as she started to rinse them off she saw one hand come towards her and touched her shoulder. His fingers skimmed the strap of her nightgown before it slowly was removed from her shoulder and fell to her side, leaving in its wake one perfect breast for Robin to enjoy looking at.

"What?" Robin asked as Regina raised an eyebrow at him. "You've had your fill of me I saw no reason I couldn't be rewarded with the same. Regina just smiled at him but made no move to cover herself back up. Robin then moved his hand to her other shoulder and proceeded to remove the other strap, leaving her naked from the waist up.

Once he was fully washed and rinsed off she stood up and let the nightgown fall to her feet. She stood there in all her glory as Robin then took his feel of her and let his eyes wander over her body. He had seen her naked before many times and but he also knew he would never get his fill of this woman, she had consumed his thoughts and dreams and desires for such a long time.

"Enjoying your fill sir?" Regina asked as she smirked at him.

"Quite, but I need your assistance with something else. Please come a little closer," Robin said as Regina walked to him.

"And how may I assist you?" Regina asked as she stood right beside the tub. Robin said nothing only letting his eyebrows lift slightly as Regina placed one foot inside the tub on one side of his hip and then the other foot on the other side. She lowered herself down slowly till she settled herself on him, taking him in inch by inch till she was fully engulfed with him.

She started to ride him slowly as Robin placed his hands on her breasts at first, massaging them as he then took his fingers and twisted and pinched her nipples before suddenly he moved forward and started to suck on one then the other. Causing Regina to arch her back thrusting her head backwards as she continued to ride him. Water from the bath was slightly being pushed out of the tub as the two lovers were consumed with each other.

Robin put his hands on her waist as he could tell she was getting closer as he pressed up against her and brought her head to his level and kissed her as her orgasm started and he felt her tighten around him as she did so, sending him over the edge as well. He thrusts his hips up as he emptied himself deep inside of her, his body convulsed as he did so.

"I love you so much," Robin said with his head into her shoulder as he held her.

"I love you," Regina said back to him as she laid her head on his shoulder and he stood up and picked her up as he did so and carried her to the bed and laid her down gently on the bed. He laid down beside her and gathered her up into his arms as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
